


Forgotten

by Lilytat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilytat/pseuds/Lilytat
Summary: In a sleepy and in love, Harry proposes to Draco in the middle of the night. Everything is perfect. The ring is beautiful, Harry's speech is beautiful, and everything is done perfectly right.That is, until Harry completely forgets it happened.





	

Harry was so sleepy as he laid in bed beside Draco. It had been an unbearably long day at work, working on this stupid case about some wizard teenager who was selling chocolate frogs to some muggle kids.

“Going to bed already, Potter?” Draco asked, looking up from his book. 

“Yeah. Long day,” Harry said. He kissed Draco’s forehead before rolling onto his side. He stared up at Draco for a few moment, smiling to himself. How had he, Harry Potter, managed to steal the heart of this gorgeous asshole? Draco’s platinum hair spilled lightly over his shoulders. The top stood up like a lion’s mane from being in a ponytail all day, but the rest spilled down like a golden river. He bit his lip as his silver eyes followed the words on the  page. A man of gold and silver. His perfect white teeth nibbled on his pink lip. 

He glanced at Harry and sighed. “Do you mind, Potter? It’s hard to focus with your idiotic gawking.” 

“You’re pretty,” Harry said wearily.

“Yeah, alright. You’re exhausted. Go to bed, love,” Malfoy said with a tiny smile. 

Harry yawned and closed his eyes, but he couldn’t sleep. He laid for a while with his eyes closed until he heard Draco put down his book, turn off the light, and slide under the covers. “Hello,” Harry whispered, smiling at him over the pillows. 

Draco grinned. “Go to sleep, Potter,” he hissed, kicking him under the blankets. 

“You’re so, so pretty,” Harry said, laughing to himself. He watched Draco’s eyes search Harry’s face. For what, he wasn’t sure. “You have lovely eyes.” 

“So do you,” Draco said. “Green as a fresh pickled toad. Now go to bed. We’ve got to meet my mother in the morning,” he whispered, spinning onto his back. 

But Harry still couldn’t. He found Draco’s hand under the covers and held it for a while. He listened to his boyfriend’s breath grow slower as he fell asleep. But Harry was still awake. “Malfoy, wake up,” Harry hissed. 

“Bloody hell. This’d better be good,” Draco grumbled. “What is it, Potter?”

“I can’t sleep!” Harry whined. Draco groaned and rolled over again. “Wait, wait, Malfoy, I’m not done!” Harry said, exhausted. 

“You’re half asleep right now, darling. Are you sleeptalking again?” 

Harry yawned. “I’ve never been more awake, Malfoy. I have to- I have to tell you something.” 

Draco slowly sat up and accepted the fact that he wouldn’t be sleeping that night. “What is it, Potter?” He asked. 

Harry also sat up and held Draco’s hand tighter. “You’re like… you’re my best friend Draco Malfoy. You are. You’re my best friend. And I love you. Like… a lot. You have  _ the  _ best face… that I’ve ever seen…  _ ever.  _ And I love you. And you’re my best friend.” 

“Wake up, Potter,” Draco said, snapping. 

Harry shuddered and opened his eyes wider. “I’m not asleep!” He took Draco’s other hand. “You’re my best friend  and I love you. And I know we’re mean to each other all the time but that’s because I love you and I think it’s funny when you get mad at me because you’re so  handsome. Like… all the time. And I love the way you say ‘Potter’ when you’re sleepy, and when you’re angry, and when you’re joking, and when you’re happy, and when you miss me. I love the way you look at me when you’re happy for me, and I love the way you look at yourself. I love how your the perfect height so I just have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss you. And I really,  _ really  _ love kissing you. I love it when you kiss me when you want me to stop talking. I love it when you kiss me in front of other people. I love it when you kiss me at home. Malfoy, I really bloody love you. And I’m going to love you for the rest of my life,” he said, playing with Draco’s fingers. 

“Potter, what are you-” 

Harry pulled a small, black box out from under his pillow. “I was saving this for… I don’t know what. The right moment. But I guess there is never going to be a right moment until I make one. Malfoy, will you call me ‘Potter’ for the rest of our lives?” He asked, opening the box. Inside was a small glittering ring. In the center was a diamond, but  to the left of the diamond, there was an emerald, and to the left was a ruby. 

“Red and green,” Draco said softly. 

“Gryffindor and Slytherin,” Harry explained. “And the diamond signifies something new, and beautiful, and totally us. Will you marry me?” He asked.

“Merlin, you’re a hopeless romantic, Potter,” Draco said, looking up into Harry’s green eyes, shining like the emerald in the ring. “But I love it. Yes, I will marry you, idiot!” A grin grew across both of their faces. With shaking hands, Harry slid the ring onto Draco’s finger, placing the box on the bedside table behind him. 

Draco smiled and slid his hand behind Harry’s ear and down his neck before pulling him into a kiss. 

“I never want to forget this moment,” Harry said. And before he knew it, he was asleep, wrapped in Draco’s arms. 

\--

“Wake up, love. I made you breakfast,” Draco said, rubbing Harry’s shoulder. 

“Hm?” Harry asked. He fumbled for his glasses for a moment. He pushed something off the bedside table in his search for them until his fingers finally found the round rimmed glasses and pushed them onto his eyes. 

“I made you breakfast in bed,” Draco said, grinning once Harry’s eyes came into focus. 

Harry slowly pushed himself up. “What’s the occasion?” He asked. 

Draco frowned. “You’re joking, right?” He asked. 

Harry raked his brain. Draco’s birthday was last month, their anniversary was two months ago, it wasn’t Valentines day or Harry’s birthday… what was he forgetting? “Y- yeah! I know what the occasion is! Thanks, love. Very thoughtful of you,” Harry stammered, kissing Draco on the cheek. “What else are we doing to celebrate this s-special day?” He asked. 

His fiance was not convinced. “You don’t remember,” he said. 

“No, I don’t,” Harry muttered. “But just… I’ll remember, I swear! Is it… did we… are we celebrating our anniversary every month now?” He asked. 

Draco groaned and slammed the breakfast tray down on the bed. “You don’t remember! And I thought-” he groaned again. “I was stupid. Whatever, Potter. Get up, we’re visiting my mother for tea. I thought we had some news to tell her, but apparently we don’t,” he spat before turning on his heel and sauntering away. 

“Wait! Malfoy, what?” Harry asked, but it was no use. “Can you leave the breakfast tray?” 

\--

“Are you mad at me?” Harry asked, pouring himself a bowl of cereal after Malfoy had so rudely dumped his breakfast into the trash. Draco didn’t answer. He buried his nose deeper into the Daily Prophet and humphed. “You’re mad at me,” Harry said. “Why? What have I done?” 

Draco sighed. “Nothing. Nothing at all! It’s just… no. It was nothing.” 

“Malfoy, it’s obviously something. Tell me!” 

“It’s something to me, but clearly you didn’t care enough to remember it,” Draco spat, throwing his newspaper down on the table. 

“I do care! I care so much, I just don’t remember!” Harry said. “What is it? I know it’s not your birthday. I know it’s not mine. It’s not our anniversary, it’s not Valentine’s day. What else could it be?” He asked. Draco shook his head and folded his arms. “Draco, love,  _ please  _ just tell me what I’m forgetting. I really do care!” He pleaded.  

Draco sighed. “Well, right now you’re forgetting that we’re going to my mothers in a few moments.”

Harry growled as he put away his dishes and put on his coat. Snow was falling lightly outside the window, coating the city of London with a thin layer of white. Harry knew how much Draco loved the snow. They didn’t see it often, but when they did, his eyes lit up and he would stand in it and stare for hours. “It’s snowing,” Harry announced.

Draco wandered over to the window to watch. “No shit, Sherlock,” he grumbled.

“Oh, come on! Look how gorgeous it is! How can you be mad at me in this weather?” Harry asked, holding onto Draco’s arm. “It’s magical, isn’t it? Are you excited to see Malfoy Manor in the snow?” 

“I’m never excited to see Malfoy Manor,” Draco grumbled. 

“I didn’t mean- oh come on!” Harry shouted. “Just tell me what’s wrong!” 

Draco put his gloves on with his back turned to Harry, so he wouldn’t see him trying to fit them over the ring on his finger. He had been practically shoving his hand in Harry’s face all morning, hoping he’d see the ring and remember. But, no, he was too tied up in his head, trying to think of things he could have forgotten. “Let’s just go already,” he grumbled. He grabbed Harry by the elbow and apperated. 

They appeared in front off the walkway to Malfoy Manor.  Snow lightly coated the stone walkway and rested like dust on the large house, making it look older and more grand than before. Neither Harry nor Draco found this to be a particularly welcoming sight, considering the things that had occurred inside it’s marvelous stone walls, but they appreciated its grandeur nonetheless. It gave Draco a bit of a Christmas-like feel, though as the years went on, it seemed to never snow on Christmas anymore. They walked up to the entryway and knocked on the door several times before the house showed any signs of life. 

“Draco! Harry!” The old woman cooed, kissing both boys on the cheeks before ushering them into her home. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, good morning,” Harry said politely as she took his coat. They had always gotten along, for some strange, unexplainable reasons.  Draco assumed that every middle-aged woman who had heard Harry’s mother was dead instantly decided she would be his mother now, and this was just another instance of that happening. 

“Good morning, Harry,” she said merrily. The woman lived alone. Her husband was in Azkaban, and Draco suspected the highlight of her week was when Draco and Harry came for tea every weekend. It was such a large house to have to herself. She was so thin and frail, Draco imagined her falling into a crack in the floor and being stuck there until Draco and Harry noticed her absence. There were house elves, but they seemed to slowly disappear as time went on. The house didn’t get dirty, what with no one making a mess in it, and Mrs. Malfoy was only required them to cook for her every so often when she made it down from her room to eat. 

Draco exhaled and forced a grin onto his face. He loved his mother, and she needed him. “Hello, morning. Have you seen the snow this morning?” 

“I’ve been watching it out the window for nearly an hour,” she said cheerily, pinching his cheeks. “It gets so lonely here, I run out of things to occupy myself with.” 

“I’m sorry, Mother! You know Harry and I have got work-” 

\ “No, no! I don’t blame you, my darling!” Narcissa insisted. But the look in her eye told him she totally blamed him. 

Harry smiled, lighting the world with those bright green eyes of his, and took Narcissa’s hands. “Honestly, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you so much for having us. You know we would come everyday if we could. Have you considered joining a senior witch gang?” He asked. 

Narcissa waved him off. “None of those women would appreciate my company like you do, Harry.” She lead the boys to the sitting room, where glasses of punch had already been set in their respective seats. This was a tradition for the three. “Harry, would you mind fetching me the young house elf- oh, what’s her name- Natty? She has very poor hearing, I’m afraid, and she doesn’t come when I call her. She should be in the kitchen.” 

“Of course!” Harry said, jogging off. 

“What is it now?” Draco hissed as soon as Harry was out of earshot. 

“Why haven’t you taken your gloves off, Draco?” Narcissa demanded. For such a dull old lady, she wasn’t dumb. 

Draco rubbed his hands together anxiously. “I’m mad at Potter,” he sighed. “He proposed to me last night and he must’ve been asleep. He doesn’t remember anything! I’ve given him a thousand hints and still, nothing!” 

Narcissa giggled. “Oh, Draco, dear! And you’re wearing the ring!” She gasped. 

“Well, yes,” Draco blushed. “But only because it’s pretty and it goes with these robes.” He tugged the black glove off of his hand and let her inspect the ring. “I just can’t believe he’s forgotten! It’s so… it’s so like Harry to do something like this, really.” 

His mother gasped when she saw the ring. “Oh, Draco,” she whispered. Her hands trembled. “My baby boy is getting married! Oh, it’s so beautiful. Red and green, for your Hogwarts houses, I assume,” she said. She looked up and watched Draco’s face. He was frowning at the ring. “Oh, Draco. Look at it. He loves you  _ so  _ much. And he clearly meant to give it to you, seeing as you have it. He must’ve gotten it for a reason, correct? Your Potter boy might have the memory of a goldfish, but he was  _ very  _ romantic. Green and red, Draco.” 

“And the diamond means something new and something entirely us,” Draco said under his breath. 

“Something entirely you,” Narcissa repeated. “He said that, did he?” She asked. Draco nodded. “Give him time, my darling. He’ll remember. And when he does, he won’t regret it for a moment,” she said. 

\--

He didn’t remember all through the rest of the day. And the longer it took, the angrier Draco got. Harry couldn’t figure out what he had done wrong! He checked each calendar, he made Draco his favorite dinner, he even did the dishes without being told. And yet, Draco was still mad.

“Please tell me, Draco!” Harry pleaded. 

Draco, sitting across the arms of the armchair, didn’t look up from his book. 

“Right. Well, I’m going to bed,” Harry said. He kissed Draco on the forehead before wandering into their room and changing into his bed clothes. As he sat down on the bed, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye on the floor, a small black box. A gasp escaped his lips as he knelt on the ground and picked it up.  _ Please don’t let me loose the ring!  _ He thought desperately. He slowly opened the box and, to his dismay, it was empty. “Merlin’s bloody arse!” He cursed, frantically searching the ground of the ring. 

“What is it, Potter?” Draco asked from the other room. 

_ “I can’t sleep!” Harry whined. Draco huffed and rolled back over onto his side. “No, wait! I’m not done yet!”  _

Harry gasped. “Malfoy!” He yelled. 

Draco ran into the bedroom. “What? What is it? Are you alright?” He asked. He froze when he saw Harry kneeling on the ground, empty ring box cupped in his hands. “Have you remembered now?” Draco asked softly. 

“You have the ring?” Harry asked, all of the color draining back into his face.

“Yes, I have the ring, idiot,” Draco grumbled. 

Harry got to his feet and grasped Draco by the waist before pressing their lips together. “I’m so, so sorry, Malfoy,” Harry said. “I can’t believe I forgot! But I don’t take anything back, you’ve got to know that. I’ve been wanted to propose for ages and ages, and I could never find the right moment. I knew it  _ had  _ to be the right moment, because it’s your and you’re the right person and I just was so worried that you wouldn’t like it and-” 

“Potter. Did you seriously ever think that I would say no?” Draco asked with a small smile. 

Harry grinned. “Nah. You’ve been hopelessly in love with me for centuries,” he said. “So, what do you say? Are you still going to marry me?  Even if I forgot I proposed?” He asked. 

Draco laughed. “Yes. Even if I have to say it one thousand more times, you dense fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little one shot!   
> Lily


End file.
